Humanity Unchained
by ericbella26
Summary: Prince Nuada has one last chance from the Gods of his people for humanity. In downtown Manhattan New York underground, he smells a beautiful scent of strawberries and freesia wondering which human has that smell and for his last chance to redeem himself and his people. He tracks the scent who he finds out works for Hell Boy named Bella Swan who is adopted by the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Prince Nuada knew how he will want to be out of these sewers hoping for better things for himself and his people. He hears a grunt noise coming near him he notices Mr. Wing coming into the room of the sewers where he is in he smirked at him.

He knew by the look on his acquaintance's face known as Mr. Wig that things can change big for him and that he will have the humans cowering in fear. Prince Nuada figures something will happen to change and he can be his people's champion against the humans and a King to them after taking his Father's crown.

Prince Nuada thought in his mind on what he should show these despicable humans who now are in control of this world. When he suddenly caught the smell from above of freesias and strawberries he wonders where that smell is coming from.

He turns to look up noticing a human woman walking above ground in New York. Prince Nuada figures that things will happen naturally once he trails this human woman to where she is going and find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Prince Nuada knows with luck that things will change to work out for the better into having everything be good for him to find the human female with the wonderful smell afterwards. He knows that a lot of things happen to make changes into becoming better for him to be happy in his life when he does find his humanity with the human female who has that wonderful smell in the city.

He feels something would need to happen in order to make changes which can be good for him to find the human female in the city. Prince Nuada understood the interest he has from the smell he got from this human woman that he will want to find out who she and where she is from.

Prince Nuada turns to his friend Mr. Wig he smirked and said, "See they are here in these boxes Mr. Wig I have these to use in order to get what we will have from the humans to take back what is ours."

Mr. Wig just grunted not saying anything being huge and blue skin as he is staring at Prince Nuada. He knew what he will want to do for Prince Nuada in order to take back the world from the humans who rule it.

Prince Nuada does another few turns stretching out his sword in a spear with sharp points at both sides doing a few more moves. He knows he has to be dress back in his clothes in order to go above ground with the two boxes with the flesh eating tooth fairies inside them.

He knows that something would need to happen and change to have him be the rightful ruler of these humans and the other creatures from this world. Prince Nuada understands what should happen to be changing and working out for the best in his life to happen for him.

Prince Nuada thought in his mind, he knows deep down inside him that he should find the human female with the wonderful scent and find out where she is at and take her with him. He thinks in his mind on what he can do when he does find her and takes her with him to rule the whole world not counting on anyone being defying against him and his people.

He understands the dangers of what can happen for these humans if they do face his wrath at any moment in his life. Prince Nuada thought in his mind on what he should do for something to be able to happen in order to make big changes for himself and his people who he will rule over soon.

Prince Nuada thinks in his mind, he knows just as his sword went back to normal he will need to get dressed and be ready to go above ground with the flesh eating tooth fairies in the boxes. He feels that he will seek justice for his people who will one day need him by killing the stupid humans at the auction while taking the gold piece to the crown for the Golden Army.


End file.
